Liebe, stärker als der Tod?
by Dairyu
Summary: Die Liebe, sagt man, habe eine Kraft, die niemals vergeht. Aber kann sie gegen Versuchung und böse Verführung bestehen? Überarbeitet!
1. Kapitel I Was jetzt ist

Ich wandele mit dieser Geschichte mal auf etwas anderen Pfaden, muss euch aber gleich warnen, denn diese "Lovestory" hat es in sich. Aber das solltet ihr von mir schon kennen, ich muss halt immer Hinterhältigkeiten einbauen. ;)  
  
Ich denke, diese Geschichte wäre nicht ganz so in Tolkiens Sinn, aber ich bleibe zumindest seinem Stil treu.  
Das männliche Wesen solltet ihr unschwer erkennen (gehört dem großen Meister, nur eben in einer etwas anderen Erscheinung), die Dame geht auf mein Konto, aber ich werde mich hüten zu sagen, dass sie mir gehört. Sie könnte mir das übel nehmen. Und noch mehr würde sie mir verübeln, als Übungsobjekt herhalten zu müssen, denn sie ist einer der weiblichen Ausnahmecharaktere, aus dessen Sicht ich zu schreiben versuche. Eigentlich bin ich eher auf Männer (und solche, die es mal waren ;)) spezialisiert.  
  
Feedback: wie üblich sehr erwünscht! Wie soll ich denn sonst wissen, ob Storys wie die meinen überhaupt Anklang finden?  
  
Rating: Hm, irgendwie stark in Richtung R, zumindest was den Schluss angeht, oder? (Kommt jetzt bloß nicht auf dumme Gedanken. *g*)  
  
Ich widme diese Geschichte all denen, die mir in der letzten Zeit Feedback gegönnt haben und mir damit zeigen, dass auch solche Storys Anhänger finden. Ach ja, diese hier ist insbesondere für Stoffpferd, weil sie nach einer Fortsetzung von "Kostbare Geschenke" gefragt hat. Diese Story könnte man ein wenig so bezeichnen; vielleicht auch als Prequel.

Die Story wurde schon vor einigen Monaten überarbeitet, weil mir im Nachhinein einiges aufgefallen ist, was verbesserungswürdig war.

Dairyû

  
  


Als die schlanke und hochgewachsene Frau den langen, düsteren Gang heraufkam, vernahm man nur das Rascheln ihres Gewandes und des weiten Umhangs, der sich hinter ihr bauschte wie ein lebendiger Schatten; nicht aber ihre leisen Schritte, die wie die einer Katze waren: vorsichtig und lautlos.  
Das Gewand der Frau erfreute das Auge mit einem tiefen Rot, und mit feinen goldenen Fäden war es bestickt, die sich umeinander wanden, scheinbar ohne Grund und Ziel; aber wenn Licht den Stoff in bestimmter Weise umschmeichelte, dann wurden sie zu einem prächtigen Drachen, der seine Flügel ausbreitete, als wolle er die Trägerin des Gewandes schützen oder von ihrer Stärke zeugen.  
Der Umhang war in einem dunklen Blau, schlicht geschnitten, aber dafür verlieh er der Gestalt seiner Trägerin um so mehr Würde und Herrschaftlichkeit und betonte ihre Größe, mit der sie viele Männer des Landes überragte.  
Und tatsächlich war die Frau keine gewöhnliche Sterbliche, sondern die Königin eines großen Reiches und das schon lange Zeit.  
Nun kam sie zu der Tür, die in den Thronsaal des königlichen Hauses führte. Die Wachen dort wichen ehrfürchtig zur Seite und neigten die Köpfe zu einem stummen Gruß.  
Sie dankte es ihnen mit einem milden Lächeln und einem Nicken, und den Wächtern erschien sie in diesem Augenblick wie eine Elbenfürstin, denn ein feines Licht umstrahlte ihren zarten Körper und glitt über die Wächter hinweg, während sie vorüberschritt, eine winzige Geste mit der Hand vollführend.  
Die Wachen verneigten sich noch einmal und dann verließen sie ihren Posten, so wie ihre Herrin es ihnen befohlen hatte. Leise zogen sie die beiden Türflügel zu, die offen gestanden und einen Blick in die Halle erlaubt hatten, in deren Düsternis die Königin verschwand.  
Die beiden Männer gingen mit Bedauern, weil die Güte der Herrin ihre Herzen labte und ihr Licht ihre Seelen berührte.  
Dieser sonderbare Schein wurde schwächer, je weiter die Frau in die Halle ging und schließlich war er ganz erloschen, verschluckt von einem trüben Zwielicht, das auch die schmalen Fenster zu beiden Seiten der Halle nicht vertreiben konnten. Es war, als fürchteten sich die Sonnenstrahlen in das Gemäuer zu scheinen und Licht zu spenden - oder aber eine unsichtbare Kraft gebot ihnen Einhalt.  
  
Die scharfen Augen der Frau durchmaßen den langen Saal, und dann sah sie ihn - den König.  
Hochgewachsen war er, aber die Last vieler Jahre beugte seine Schultern nicht und er war noch immer stark und vermochte sein Schwert zu führen wie der beste Krieger seines Hofes. Jetzt jedoch sah sie keine Waffe an seiner Seite und sie war froh darüber, denn der kalte Stahl, der so schnell den Tod bringen konnte, war immer schon ein Ärgernis für sie gewesen.  
Aber wie konnte es anders sein in der Welt der Menschen, dass sie sich mit Waffen behingen und Gebrauch von ihnen machten, wenn selbst die Elben es nicht verschmähten?  
Denn die Zeiten waren grausam geworden und schon gingen die Vorboten eines großen Krieges um.  
Ein Schatten hatte sich erhoben und er war in das Land der Unsterblichen, welches Eregion genannt wurde, gekommen und hatte es zerstört. Es hieß, der Herr des Landes habe sein Leben gelassen und mit ihm viele der Erhabenen.  
Mit Sorgen sah die Königin in die Zukunft, denn Eregion war nicht weit entfernt vom Reiche ihres Mannes und wer wusste, ob der namenlose Feind sich nicht nach Enedwaith wenden würde, weil die Menschen dort zu Wohlstand gelangt waren.  
Sachte schüttelte die Frau den Kopf. Es hatte genug Schlachten gegeben in der Lebensspanne, die sie schon durchmessen hatte. Nicht wenige hatte ihr Gemahl geschlagen und so sein Reich vergrößert oder es verteidigt gegen andere Fürsten.  
Sie hatte das Erstere nie billigen können und das Letztere als gegeben hingenommen. Ohnmächtig und bangen Herzens hatte sie auf ihren Herrn gewartet, so wie sie alle es taten, die ihre Gefährten liebten und sie in eine Schlacht ziehen sahen.  
Und jedes Mal war sie unendlich erleichtert gewesen, wenn er zurückkam, hatte seine Wunden gepflegt und zu den alten Göttern gebetet, dass es der letzte Kampf sein möge, den ihr Gemahl ausfocht. Doch wusste sie, dass ihr Wunsch vergeblich war, denn das Blut Númenors floss durch seine Adern, er war stolz und unbeugsam und behauptete sich unter den Fürsten der Menschen. Selbst den Elben würde er furchtlos die Stirn bieten, wenn es die Not geböte.  
Immer nahm er sie in die Arme wie ein kleines Kind, wenn er ihr Flehen hörte und tröstete sie mit sanften Worten, die um Verständnis warben.  
Aber er konnte sein Wesen nicht verleugnen - nicht einmal um ihretwillen - und so war ihr Herz stets ein wenig mit Trauer behaftet, doch die Liebe überwog bei Weitem; denn sie hatte ein gutes Leben an der Seite ihres Gemahls verbracht.  
Zärtlich lag ihr Blick auf der vertrauten Gestalt.  
Sie betrachtete sein schneeweißes Haar, das ihm lang und in weichen Wellen auf die Schultern hinabfiel und sie sehnte sich danach, es zu berühren, ihre schlanken Finger darin zu vergraben, wie sie es früher oft getan hatte; aus Leidenschaft oder aus reiner Freude.  
Ihre Augen wanderten über sein schmales Gesicht, das sich nur wenig verändert hatte. Wäre die Farbe seiner Haare ein dunkles Braun gewesen, dann hätte sie ihn so vor sich gesehen, wie bei ihrer allerersten Begegnung.  
Das Blut Númenors war stark und es schenkte ein langes Leben, spät war das Siechen des Körpers einem Menschen beschieden, durch dessen Adern es rann; und alterslos wirkte der König.  
Er trug ein schlichtes Gewand aus dunkelgrünem Leinen, das an Ärmeln und Kragen mit Pelz verbrämt war und darüber einen dunklen, offenen Mantel aus feinem Wildleder, dessen Nähte kunstvoll mit Goldfäden bestickt waren. Auf dem Haupte hatte er eine einfache silberne Krone - wie der König eines kleinen unbedeutenden Reiches.  
Aber er war ein Herrscher über viele Lande geworden, und die Menschen achteten ihn. Auch die Elben sprachen von seiner starken Hand und seiner Macht, und seine Feinde zitterten vor ihm, während seine Verbündeten sich glücklich schätzten.  
  
Die Frau ließ ab von ihren Betrachtungen, denn es war nicht gut sich in der Zuneigung zu verlieren, die über sie kam, wann immer sie der Gegenwart ihres Gemahles teilhaftig wurde.  
"Mein Gebieter ... Mein König ... Mein Fürst ... Mein Geliebter."  
Ihre Stimme drang laut und rein durch den Saal und hallte von den hohen Wänden wider. Mit jedem Wort, das die Herrin sprach, kam sie näher an den Mann heran, der vor dem großen Thron stand, welcher die Stirnseite des Saales beherrschte und der aus weißem Marmor gefertigt war und schwach in einem eigenen Licht leuchtete. Sorgsam achtete sie auf ihre Schritte und zog den Umhang fest um ihre Schultern, so dass er sie nun verhüllte und wie ein schützender Schild um sie lag.  
Der König war reglos, nur seine Augen schweiften umher und sahen vieles.  
Leise kam die Frau weiter herbei und gerne hätte sie die Gedanken ihres Mannes gekannt, aber er teilte sie nicht mehr mit ihr; wie er so vieles nicht mehr teilte, und das kränkte ihr Herz und brachte Trauer über ihre Seele, denn wo sie früher eins gewesen waren, trennte sie nun ein unüberwindbarer Graben aus Kälte und Verständnislosigkeit.  
Wohin war all die Liebe entschwunden, die sie beide einstmals verbunden hatte?  
Wehmütig erinnerte sich die Königin an einen lauen Tag im Spätsommer vor nahezu sechzig Jahren ...


	2. Kapitel II Was einst war

Es war ein gutes Jahr für die Menschen in Enedwaith gewesen, denn kein Unwetter hatte gewütet und die Felder zerstört, keine Krankheiten waren über das Land gekommen, wie es so oft geschah und keine Kämpfe hatte es gegeben, die Leid über die Sippen brachten.  
Ein solches Jahr würde den Menschen lange in Erinnerung bleiben, weil es kein schicksalsbehaftetes gewesen war und dieses Glück wurde den Sterblichen nur selten zu Teil.  
Aber für manche hatte sich in diesem Jahr der Lauf ihres Lebens auf unerwartete, aber nicht unwillkommene Weise geändert ...

~~~ 

Die Zeit der Ernte stand an und die Bewohner eines kleinen Dorfes in den fruchtbaren Gebieten nahe des Gwathló arbeiteten von Sonnenaufgang bis zur Dämmerung, um das kostbare Korn zu schneiden, das lang und üppig gewachsen war wie selten zuvor und dessen Last selbst den stärksten Zugtieren vor den großen Karren Mühe bereitete.  
Ausgelassen wurde gesungen und gescherzt, denn die Arbeit machte Freude und sie versprach das Leben im Winter ein wenig einfacher und angenehmer werden zu lassen, weil man keinen Hunger würde leiden müssen, und volle Mägen schufen Behaglichkeit.  
Es war um die Mittagsstunde herum, die Menschen hatten ihr Mahl vor kurzer Zeit beendet und sich der Ernte wieder zugewandt, als auf dem breiten, von Wagenspuren gezeichneten Weg zwischen den wogenden Kornfeldern ein Reiter sich näherte.  
Er trug einfache Kleidung, fast so wie die, die auch die Menschen bevorzugten, die in den rauen Gefilden am Meer lebten und die zuweilen auf Wanderschaft in die Gebiete am Gwathló gingen, um Neuigkeiten auszutauschen oder Geschäfte zu tätigen.  
Aber dennoch erschien der Reiter den Menschen auf dem Felde fremd; zumal sein Gesicht in den Schatten einer weiten Kapuze verborgen war, die zu einem leichten grauen Umhang gehörte.  
Der Mann führte keine Waffen mit sich und das ließ ihn noch auffälliger sein, denn nicht einmal die Bauern waren gänzlich waffenlos. Sie hatten einfache Messer bei sich - auch wenn sie die scharfen Klingen kaum zu etwas anderem als dem Schneiden des harten Brotes nutzten, das ihre Mahlzeit war.  
Der Reiter kam näher und alle, an denen das Ross vorbeischritt, hielten mit ihrer Arbeit inne und warfen dem Mann neugierige Blicke nach. Er jedoch beachtete es nicht und setzte unbeirrt seinen Weg fort; ganz so, als habe er ein bestimmtes Ziel im Sinn.  
So kam er schließlich zu einer Gruppe Frauen, die mit dem Bündeln der Korngaben beschäftigt war, die man in der Sonne der vergangenen Tage hatte trocknen lassen, und hieß sein Pferd mit einem kurzen Ruck am Zügel halten.  
Die Frauen waren nicht minder neugierig als alle anderen, die den Reiter gesehen hatten, und so legten auch sie ihre Arbeit nieder, um zu schauen. Enttäuscht musterten sie die Kapuze, die das Gesicht des Mannes verbarg.  
Einzig eine junge Frau besann sich nach wenigen Augenblicken auf die guten Sitten und die Gastfreundschaft, die man in den alten Zeiten pflegte.  
Wortlos trat sie zu einem der zahlreichen Tonkrüge, die im Schatten eines Strohwagens standen, und die klares, kaltes Wasser enthielten, und füllte einen hölzernen Becher mit dem erfrischenden Nass, das in der Hitze des Mittags ein kostbares Geschenk war.  
Langsam ging sie zu dem Reiter und reichte ihm den Becher und dabei berührten ihre Finger die seinen. Sie waren kühl und schlank, aber stark und die Frau spürte, dass sie es gewohnt waren eine Waffe zu führen; aber mehr noch fühlte sie, dass dem Fremden eine Kraft zu eigen war, die ihr noch bei keinem anderen Menschen begegnet war. Verwirrt und unsicher hielt sie den Blick gesenkt und begann das dunkelgraue Ross zu streicheln, das ihr mit einem leisen Schnauben der Behaglichkeit die weichen Nüstern entgegenstreckte.  
So als habe ihre Handlung die anderen aus einer Starre gelöst, verloren sie das Interesse an dem fremden Reiter und wandten sich wieder ihrer Arbeit auf dem Felde zu; dann und wann streifte noch ein Augenpaar den Mann und das Pferd, aber da er nur ein einfacher Reisender zu sein schien - kein Bote eines Fürsten, kein Tunichtgut und auch kein Barde - war er bald unwichtig und sie beachteten ihn nicht mehr.  
Nur die junge Frau stand noch bei ihm und wartete geduldig, bis er getrunken hatte.  
Flüchtig fragte sie sich, woher der Fremde kam, denn wenn sein Gewand auch einen anderen Eindruck hinterließ, sein Pferd war ein edles Tier und niemals konnte ein einfacher Mann ein solches Ross besitzen, das sicherlich so viel wert war wie der Ertrag einer Ernte von drei oder mehr guten Jahren.  
Aber der Fremde gehörte nicht zu den Fürsten des Landes, deren Zahl nicht gering war und die über kleine Reiche geboten und unter den Menschen bekannt waren, weil sie sich jedes Jahr ihren Anteil an Gold und den Früchten der Felder bringen ließen; so kam es, dass ein jeder aus einer Familie schon einmal an den Hof eines Fürsten gereist war. Die Herren wären zu stolz gewesen sich unter das einfache Volk zu mischen, ihre Pracht abzulegen und einfache Gewänder zu tragen.  
Kaum merklich schüttelte die junge Frau den Kopf. Die Zeiten waren seltsam geworden, so als weiche das Alte und Bekannte etwas Neuem; kaum merklich zwar, aber wer die Zeichen zu deuten wusste, wurde nachdenklich.  
Die Elben, die vormals den Menschen wohlgesonnen gewesen waren, zogen sich von Jahr zu Jahr zurück in Wälder und an Orte, die von den Sterblichen gemieden wurden, weil sie als verwunschen galten, und viele der Erhabenen schienen unter einem anderen Himmel zu wandern, denn wer einen Blick auf sie erhaschen konnte, der sah sie durch einen Schleier aus Licht - der Welt fast schon entrückt, während die Sterblichen bleiben mussten, und die meisten unter ihnen führten ein hartes und sorgenvolles Leben. Viele hätten ihre Seele gegeben, wenn sie dadurch den Elben gleichgestellt worden wären, denn sie beneideten die Unsterblichen um ihr Los. Doch wenn sie die Augen ein wenig geöffnet hätten, dann wäre ihnen aufgegangen, dass auch die Elben, die in Mittelerde ausharrten, von Kummer und Not nicht verschont wurden.  
In die Kunde über die Elben mischte sich andere Nachricht und diese sprach von Schiffen aus dem Westen an der Mündung des Gwathló, deren weiße Segel weithin zu sehen waren und in der Sonne leuchteten, und die Menschen mit sich brachten; edel von Angesicht, groß und ehrfurchtgebietend und der Name Númenor machte die Runde. Für viele war er nicht mehr als ein Begriff aus einer vergangenen Zeit, die die Menschen in Mittelerde kaum noch berührte. Die Insel im Westen war unerreichbar für sie und so mussten sie sich damit begnügen von ihrer Schönheit zu erzählen und zu träumen. Nicht wenige verwiesen die prächtigen Schiffe in das Reich der Legenden, denn wer kam freiwillig aus dem gelobten Land zurück, wenn er es einmal betreten hatte?  
"Númenor", hörte die Frau sich plötzlich flüstern und Sehnsucht schwang in ihrer Stimme. Mit einem Male musste sie aufsehen und dem Reisenden in die Augen blicken, die das einzig deutliche waren, was sie unter der Kapuze erspähen konnte. Für einen winzigen Moment glaubte sie in den Tiefen aus dunklem Grau fremde Sterne funkeln zu sehen wie in einem stillen See bei wolkenloser Nacht.  
Verwirrt blinzelte sie und dann war der Zauber fort, der Mann auf dem Pferd ein Mensch, geheimnisvoll zwar, aber dennoch aus Fleisch und Blut.  
Mit einem dankbaren Nicken reichte er der Frau nach einer Weile den Becher zurück und sie bemerkte, wie er sie eingehend betrachtete. Stolz hob sie den Kopf. Sie mochte die Tochter einfacher Leute sein, ihr Kleid war unscheinbar und keinen Schmuck trug sie, aber sie war frei, hatte einen wachen Geist und einen scharfen Verstand. Darum gefiel es ihr nicht, angesehen zu werden wie ein Schmuckstück, dessen Wert man abwog und es für gut oder schlecht befand.  
Jedoch, sie wusste auch, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Männer auf sich zog, denn ihr war eine eigentümliche Schönheit zu eigen, die man nicht strahlend oder atemberaubend nennen konnte, aber würdevoll und berauschend.  
Ihr schmales Gesicht war eine Spur zu scharf, um sanft zu sein; das warme Braun ihrer Augen wog diese Härte aber mehr als auf und ihre große Gestalt war geformt von der Arbeit vieler Jahre, unter denen ihre Weiblichkeit nicht gelitten hatte. Ihre Haut war von der Sonne gebräunt und ihr ellenlanges Haar - nun zu einem Zopf geflochten - hatte die Farbe von glänzenden Rabenschwingen.  
Herausfordernd gab die Frau deshalb den Blick zurück und sagte: "Gefällt Euch, was ihr seht, Herr? Und welches Urteil werdet Ihr über mich sprechen? Welch eine Schande, dass ich nicht gleichfalls eines über Euch zu fällen vermag."  
Sie spürte das Erstaunen des Fremden und sie glaubte sogar Verärgerung zu bemerken, so als sei er den Widerspruch und die scharfe Zunge einer Frau nicht gewohnt. Aber dann hörte sie ihn leise lachen.  
"Wahr gesprochen habt Ihr, Herrin, und mir gezeigt, dass ich gute Sitten nicht zu schätzen weiß."  
Seine Stimme war sanft und melodisch, aber sie hörte, dass eine andere Sprache die seine war, als die, welche von den Menschen in den Regionen Enedwaith und Minhiriath gesprochen wurde, denn bei ihm klangen die Worte fast wie Gesang und ihm fehlte die harte Aussprache der Menschen dieser Gegenden.  
"So seht denn und urteilt über mich, wie ich es bei Euch getan habe", sagte er zu ihr und nahm die Kapuze ab, damit sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte.  
Es war fein geschnitten, schmal und glatt, wie das eines Elben und wurde betont von hohen Wangenknochen; die Haut war hell, wenn auch ein wenig von der Sonne gebräunt. Der Fremde trug das Haar lang bis auf den Rücken hinab und einen kurzen Bart, und beides war dunkel und seidig.  
Die Frau vermochte nicht, das Alter des Mannes zu schätzen. In einem Moment erschien er ihr sehr jung und in einem anderen meinte sie, die Weisheit vieler Jahre in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Sie entschied für sich, dass er vielleicht zehn Sommer älter war als sie selbst, und sie hatte dreißig Mal die Sonne ihren Lauf vollenden sehen.  
Fast gegen ihren Willen musste sie zugeben, dass der Fremde ihr ausnehmend gefiel; weniger seines Aussehens wegen, sondern weil er eine Saite in ihr zum Klingen brachte, die sie vordem noch nie vernommen hatte - und das beunruhigte sie. Denn es war ein Gefühl, dass eine andere Ebene berührte, als die, auf der sie den Männern und Frauen des Dorfes und auch allen anderen begegnete, und das sie verwundbar werden ließ.  
Sie war schon immer stolz darauf gewesen, nach dem Tode ihrer Eltern nicht abhängig zu sein und für sich selbst zu sorgen, während andere Frauen es vorzogen, einen Gefährten zu suchen. Sie tat es nicht, widmete sich statt dessen der Heilkunst - so wie ihre Mutter vor ihr diese beherrscht hatte -, und die Dorfgemeinschaft hatte ihren Wunsch, allein zu bleiben, mit der Zeit verstanden und respektiert; vielleicht auch, weil alle daraus einen Vorteil ziehen konnten, denn so war sie zu jeder Stunde bereit zu helfen, war fähig Tage und Nächte für einen Schwerkranken opfern, Sterbende begleiten und vieles tun, ohne dass sie es bereuen musste. Denn in ihrem kleinen Haus gab es niemanden, der auf sie wartete, den es zu umsorgen galt und der irgendwann ungeduldig werden würde, weil sie ihre Zeit anderen Menschen widmete.  
Ihre Arbeit als Heilerin und die Aufgaben, die jedem aus der Gemeinschaft oblagen, hatten ihr Leben ausgefüllt und sie fühlte sich glücklich all die Jahre.  
Und nun plötzlich begann sie ihre selbstgewählte Einsamkeit - die für sie nie eine Last gewesen war - zu spüren.  
Erzürnt über sich selbst, suchte sie Schutz in sprödem Verhalten und maß den Reiter mit den Augen von Kopf bis Fuß und dann sagte sie: "Ihr seid ein Mann wie jeder andere, Herr - so wie ich eine gewöhnliche Frau bin. Wenn Ihr weiter reitet, dann haltet Euch an den Fluss, denn nach Nordosten hin wird das Land rau und unwegsam und kaum ein Mensch hat es je betreten."  
"Dann wird es Zeit, dass es einer tut", gab der Fremde lachend zur Antwort. "Auch hörte ich von vielen kleinen Reichen im Norden. Es braucht eine starke Hand, sie zu vereinen und etwas Mächtiges zu erschaffen! Wenn das geschehen ist, werde ich wiederkommen und dann werde ich Euch mit mir nehmen, damit Ihr die Königin an meiner Seite seid!"   
Mit diesen Worten gab der Mann seinem Pferd die Zügel frei und es trabte schnell von dannen.  
Verwundert und ein wenig verärgert sah die Frau dem Reiter nach.  
Trieb er seinen Spott mit ihr?  
Eine Königin?  
Sie lachte leise. Ein schönes Gesicht und Stattlichkeit machten noch keinen König und auch wenn der Fremde seltsam und geheimnisvoll schien - ein Fürst konnte er nicht sein, denn niemals hätte sich einer der hohen Herren eine einfache Frau wie sie erwählt. Sie besaß nichts wertvolles oder kostbares, ihre Hütte war klein und ihre Aufgaben zumeist groß. Ihre einzige Habe waren ein scharfer Verstand, das Wissen um die Kunst des Heilens und die Güte ihres Herzens, die von allen hoch geschätzt wurde.  
Aber war es das, was ein _König_ an einer Frau schätzen würde? Sie bezweifelte es und dann tat sie die Begegnung als eine derjenigen ab, die einem jeden Menschen widerfahren konnten, trat zu den anderen Frauen und verrichtete ihre Arbeit; an diesem Tag und auch an den kommenden.  
Ihre Gedanken jedoch folgten häufig dem Mann, der so anders war, als die Menschen, die sie kannte. Gerne hätte sie mehr über ihn und seine Herkunft erfahren, über das, was er gesehen hatte und das, was er wusste, weil sie es liebte Anteil an allem Neuen zu haben und ihr Geist wissbegierig war.  
Und immer wieder hörte sie seine Worte.  
_"Ich werde wiederkommen ..."_, hatte er gesagt, und auch wenn sie darüber gelacht hatte, hoffte sie doch im Stillen darauf, ihn einmal wiederzusehen, weil er ihre ruhige Seele zum Schwingen gebracht hatte, wie kein Mensch zuvor.  
Aber es geschah nichts und das Leben nahm seinen gewohnten Lauf, war beschwerlich und erfüllend zugleich, denn die Frau besaß das Geschenk der Zufriedenheit.  
  
Der Herbst kam und der Winter ging ins Land und langsam verblasste die Erinnerung an den Fremden mit den dunklen Augen, die ferne Lande und unbekannte Himmel erblickt hatten - nur dann und wann noch dachte sie an den Spätsommertag und die Begegnung zurück, bis nicht einmal mehr das geschah; aber das Herz der Frau vergaß beides nicht, denn es war angerührt worden von einem Zauber, der oftmals im Verborgenen wirkte und lange unerkannt blieb.  
So nahm es nicht Wunder, dass sie sich eines Tages fühlte, als habe sie etwas verloren, kaum dass sie es gefunden hatte. Eine unbestimmte Sehnsucht war in ihr geweckt worden, die sie ruhelos werden ließ und mit einem Male hielt sie Ausschau und lauschte auf jedes Wort über ferne Ereignisse, das den Weg zu den einfachen Menschen fand.  
Und so hörte sie schließlich nach fast vierzehn Monden, dass im Norden Enedwaith', dort wo sich Mitheitel und Glanduin trafen, ein neues Reich entstanden war, dessen Herrscher einer der Númenórer sein musste, deren Schiffe von Jahr zu Jahr zahlreicher an den Küsten Mittelerdes erschienen – denn ihm vermochte niemand zu widerstehen. Durch Zauberkunde und Waffengeschick und durch die Hilfe einer Schar Getreuer hatte er sich die Fürsten der kleinen Reiche unterworfen und zu Vasallen gemacht, und sich zum König.  
Von da an gab es keine Stunde mehr, in der die Frau nicht wartete, und als im kühlen Morgengrauen eines Herbsttages das ferne Getrappel von Hufen durch den Nebel an ihr Ohr drang, ergriff sie eine Aufregung, wie sie sie noch nie gekannt hatte.  
Sie lauschte dem Geräusch der Pferde, in das sich erstaunte Rufe mischten. Sie wusste, dass die Bewohner des Dorfes die Ankömmlinge entdeckt hatten und nun rannten die Kinder ihnen neugierig nach, um zu sehen, wohin sie sich wenden wollten.  
Die edlen Fremden auf den großen Rössern ritten durch die Ansammlung von Gehöften mit einem festen Ziel vor Augen - eine kleine, unscheinbare Hütte etwas abseits am Rande des Dorfes auf einem flachen Hügel.  
Ringsum war ein Garten angelegt, in dem Kräuter und Blumen wuchsen; man sah, dass sie gehegt und gepflegt wurden und mit Sorgfalt behandelt, ebenso wie das Häuschen in Ordnung gehalten war von fleißigen Händen. Jedem im Umkreis von vielen Meilen war bekannt, dass dort eine begabte Heilerin lebte, und es kam nicht selten vor, dass sich Kranke und Hilfesuchende bei ihr einfanden.  
Aber kein einziger war darunter gewesen, der den Fremden geglichen hatte, die ihre Pferde rasch den ausgefahrenen Weg entlang traben ließen und schließlich vor der bescheidenen Wohnstätte der Heilkundigen hielten.  
Der Hufschlag war verklungen und die Frau vernahm das Schnauben der Rosse, die einen langen Ritt hinter sich hatten.  
Langsam trat sie aus ihrer Hütte und erblickte vierzehn prächtige schwarze Pferde, von denen eines keinen Reiter trug. Die Tiere waren herausgeputzt, das Silber an ihren Geschirren und Sätteln glänzte im Licht des jungen Tages, und ihre langen Mähnen waren mit bunten Bändern geschmückt.  
Die Frau ließ ihren Blick schnell über die Reiter schweifen und als sie den sah, den sie erwartet hatte, tat ihr Herz einen Sprung.  
Der Fremde von einst trug nun eine silberne Krone und kostbare Gewänder aus dunklem Leinen, die sehr lang waren, und von fremdartigem Schnitt.  
Er lenkte sein Pferd zu ihr, glitt geschmeidig aus dem Sattel und neigte sein Haupt.  
"Ihr seht, meine Herrin, ich bin gekommen, um mein Versprechen einzulösen", sagte er feierlich zu ihr, "und Euch zu holen. So frage ich Euch denn: wollt Ihr mit mir gehen und die Königin an meiner Seite sein? Meine Getreuen erwarten Euch und ein jeder würde sein Leben für Euch geben, wenn er Euch damit diente."  
Mit Staunen sah die Frau die zwölf Reiter an. Sie alle waren groß und in edle Gewänder gekleidet, ein jeder trug ein Schwert und hier und da sah sie Gold und Silber, das Stirn und Hände zierte.  
Auch diese Männer mussten aus dem Westen gekommen sein, denn sie sahen dem König ähnlich mit ihren schmalen Gesichtern und den dunklen Haaren. Sie alle neigten die Köpfe vor ihr, als der König sie zu dem reiterlosen großen Ross geleitete, das einer der Recken mit sich geführt hatte.  
Keiner schien sich daran zu stören, eine bescheidene Frau in einem unscheinbaren Kleid und einem ebensolchen Mantel um die Schultern zu erblicken, die in einer Hütte wohnte, in die diese Krieger wohl nicht einmal ihre Pferde gestellt haben würden. Ehrerbietig wurde sie angesehen und schweigend, aber aufrichtig willkommen geheißen, wie sie mit Freude bemerkte und sie dankte den Männern mit einem Lächeln.  
Die Krieger blieben ernst, aber ihre Augen glitzerten, denn nun verstanden sie, warum ihr Fürst diese Frau aus dem einfachen Geschlecht der Menschen Mittelerdes erwählt hatte - sie war von Aufrichtigkeit und Güte erfüllt, und ihr freundliches Wesen erwärmte jeden, der ihr begegnete.  
"Ich werde mit Euch kommen, mein Gebieter", antwortete sie nach einer Weile leise, "denn das ist es, was mein Herz mir befiehlt."  
Mühelos hob der König die Frau daraufhin auf das Pferd und reichte ihr die Zügel, seine Augen leuchteten, und da wusste sie, dass auch er all die Monate mit Ungeduld an sie gedacht hatte.  
Unter den Blicken der neugierigen Menge, die sich eingefunden hatte und die schweigend und mit Verwunderung die Fremden betrachtete, brach die Gruppe auf. Für die Frau war es ein Abschied, der widerstreitende Gefühle heraufbeschwor.  
Das Sehnen, das in ihrem Herzen gewohnt hatte, fand ein Ende und bedrückte ihr Gemüt nicht mehr, aber zugleich war es eine Last für sie, zu gehen, denn sie musste alles hinter sich lassen, was ihr vertraut geworden war und am Herzen lag. Am schwersten fiel es ihr, die Menschen zu verlassen, die sie jahraus und jahrein umsorgt hatte und vermutlich hätte sie sich gegen den Mann entschieden, der ihr ein neues Leben bot, wenn sie nicht in weiser Voraussicht einige andere Frauen des Dorfes in der Heilkunst unterwiesen hätte. So wusste sie, dass ihr Platz ausgefüllt werden konnte mit der Zeit, und dass ihr Gewissen schweigen würde.  
Ihre Wohnstätte mit allem was darinnen war, gehörte von nun an der Gemeinschaft des Dorfes - und die Menschen würden gute Verwendung für alles finden, wenn sie sich damit abgefunden hatten, das die Besitzerin einen eigenen Weg gewählt hatte, der Trennung bedeutete.  
Die Frau warf keinen Blick zurück in das kleine Dorf, als sie am Morgen des Herbsttages, der von einer blassen, großen aufgehenden Sonne beschienen wurde, die verschwommen durch den dichten Nebel zu sehen war, neben dem Mann her ritt, der bald der Gefährte ihres weiteren Lebens sein sollte.  
Es genügte ihr zu wissen, dass sie den Anblick der einfachen Häuser, der Felder und der Gärten niemals vergessen würde, und noch weniger würde sie die Menschen vergessen, die jetzt schweigend am Rande des Dorfes standen, um ihr nachzusehen.  
Keiner von ihnen wagte zu fragen, was geschehen war und was die Heilerin des Dorfes bewog, den Fremden zu folgen und fortzugehen. Die Menge war in Ehrfurcht erstarrt, denn niemals zuvor hatte sie Menschen gesehen, die von ganz anderem Schlage waren, als sie selbst und die stolz, aber nicht hochmütig von dannen ritten.  
Die Frau in der Mitte der Recken vergoss stumm einige Tränen; sie ging nicht unendlich weit fort, aber dennoch erschien es ihr wie ein Abschied für immer. Traurigkeit erfüllte ihr Herz, doch je fremder die Gegend wurde, durch die die Reise ging, desto mehr kam die alte Begeisterung für alles Neue zurück, und da sie niemals zuvor lange Strecken gegangen war, erfreute sie sich an der Landschaft, aus der sich langsam der Nebel zurückzog und einen hohen Schleier am Himmel bildete.  
Der Weg führte am Fluss entlang nach Norden und das Wasser plätscherte leise dahin. Der Gwathló war fast immer ein ruhiges Gewässer; nur wenn die Schneeschmelze im fernen Nebelgebirge einsetzte, aus dem er entsprang, dann wurde er zu einem reißenden Strom, der über die Ufer trat. Die Menschen hatten gelernt, mit dem Fluss und den jährlichen Überschwemmungen zu leben, denn sie machten das Land ringsum fruchtbar.  
Die Frau hing ihren Gedanken nach. Sie war froh, dass die Krieger, die das Geleit bildeten, schweigsam waren und das auch der König stumm neben ihr ritt, denn so nahm nichts weiter ihre Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch, als die Umgebung, in der sie immer wieder Sehenswertes entdeckte.  
Die Stunden vergingen schnell, die Sonne stieg empor, vertrieb den hohen Nebel und erwärmte die frische Herbstluft noch einmal, bevor ihre Strahlen zu schwach werden würden, um dem nahenden Winter zu widerstehen.  
Weit im Osten konnte man die langgezogene Kette des Nebelgebirges sehen, dessen höchste Gipfel schon mit einer weißen Kappe überzogen waren - ein untrügliches Zeichen für einen frühen Kälteeinbruch. Aber noch hatten die Bäume ihr herbstliches Laub und es leuchtete weithin in Rot, Braun und Gelb.  
Ein sanfter Wind bewegte diese Farbenpracht und das hohe Gras auf den Ebenen, er spielte mit den Mähnen und Schweifen der Pferde und den langen Haaren der Menschen.  
Das Murmeln des Flusses, das leise Stampfen der Hufe auf dem mit Gras bedeckten Boden und das Klirren des Sattelzeuges waren zu einer seltsamen Melodie in den Ohren der jungen Frau geworden. Sie lauschte bedächtig, denn es war ein Klang, der sie vorantrieb in eine unbekannte Zukunft. Ein Gedanke formte sich in ihrem Geist und sie brach das lange Schweigen, indem sie sich an den König wandte.  
"Erlaubt mir eine Frage, mein Herr", begann sie zögernd und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Warum habt Ihr mich erwählt? Es gibt so viele Frauen, die eines Fürsten aus dem Westen viel würdiger wären als ich ..."  
Liebevoll betrachtete der König sie und dann antwortete er: "Weil ich in dein Herz gesehen habe und dort fand, was ich suchte, meine Gebieterin.  
Es war mir, als habe ich dich schon immer gekannt, lange bevor ich dich das erste Mal sah, izrê *, denn die Menschen sprachen über dich und die Worte wurden auch mir zugetragen. Was ich gehört hatte, ließ mich neugierig werden und deshalb kam ich, um zu sehen, was für eine Frau es ist, von der man nur Gutes zu berichten wusste und der man nachsagte, etwas ganz Besonderes zu sein.  
Alle Worte entsprachen der Wahrheit. Und da stand mein Entschluss fest - ich wollte dich zur Gefährtin und keine andere, wenn die Grundfesten meines Reiches errichtet worden wären. So hoffe ich nun, dass wir einander lieben lernen werden, denn mein Herz wurde angerührt von dir und mein Geist sagt mir, dass ich eine kluge Wahl getroffen habe."  
Die junge Frau errötete leicht und wandte den Kopf ab. Mit einem Male erschien ihr alles wie ein Traum, aus dem sie jederzeit erwachen würde, nur um über ihre dummen Sehnsüchte zu lachen, über die sie sich immer erhaben geglaubt hatte.  
Ganz sachte spürte sie plötzlich eine Berührung an ihrer Hand. Der König hatte sein Pferd nahe an das ihre gelenkt und ihre Hand ergriffen.  
"Ich werde immer für dich da sein und dich beschützen, niemals soll es dir an etwas fehlen und ich werde dich achten und ehren, solange mein Leben währt", flüsterte er ihr zu. "Das sind die Worte, die man unter meinesgleichen zueinander spricht, wenn man den Ewigen Bund eingeht."  
Sie nickte bedächtig und dann wiederholte sie diese Worte in tiefem Ernst ...

~~~ 

So war sie Königin geworden, wie ihr Gemahl es ihr gesagt hatt. Schnell hatte sie gelernt, in ihre Aufgaben und Pflichten hineinzuwachsen und Freude daran zu finden. Sie hatte das Reich sich vergrößern und gedeihen sehen – ihr Anteil an diesem Werk war nicht gering zu schätzen.  
Und es hatte nicht lange gedauert, da war die Liebe zu ihrem Mann erwacht in ihrem Herzen zu einem immerwährenden Feuer, das schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung als winziger Funke zu glimmen begonnen hatte, denn das Schicksal hatte sie zusammengeführt, damit sie einander ergänzten.  
Und sie taten es vortrefflich viele Jahre lang ...


	3. Kapitel III Bittere Konsequenzen

Aber all dies waren nur Erinnerungen und so schön sie auch schienen, sie gehörten unwiederbringlich der Vergangenheit an - jedoch, gerade das Vergangene konnte Trost spenden, wenn die Zukunft keine Hoffnung mehr versprach; und so sah die Königin ihren Gemahl im Lichte verblichener Tage.  
Sie lächelte, während sie sich ihm langsam näherte, darauf hoffend, einen Funken Freude in seinen Augen zu sehen, oder auch nur zu spüren, dass ihre Anwesenheit ihn aus dem düsteren Brüten riss, das ihm so sehr zu eigen geworden war.  
Aber vergeblich suchte sie nach solchen Anzeichen und ihr Mut sank und die Kraft, die sie wenige Augenblicke zuvor noch gespürt hatte, war von ihr gewichen.  
Ihr Geliebter lächelte schon lange nicht mehr, war abweisend und kalt geworden wie eine Statue aus Stein, die Gefühle nicht zu erwidern vermochte, weil es jenseits des Möglichen lag.  
Sie glaubte, er fliehe ihre Gesellschaft, denn er ließ sie alleine Tag und Nacht und verbrachte keine Stunde mehr mit ihr, seit langer Zeit. Immer verbarg er sich in seinen Räumen, verschloss die Tür vor allen und sie wusste nicht, was er tat. So war es fast wie eine Fügung, dass er nun im Thronsaal weilte und die Königin hatte die Gunst der Stunde ergriffen.  
Manchmal tuschelten die Wächter des Schlosses miteinander und sie erhaschte wenige Worte ihrer Reden, die davon erzählten, dass der König in den dunkelsten Stunden in seinen Gemächern mit jemandem sprach, aber niemand hatte jemals einen Besucher kommen oder gehen sehen.  
Das Raunen machte die Runde und schließlich wusste das ganze Gefolge von der Sonderbarkeit des Königs. So begannen die Menschen ihren Fürsten zu fürchten, die Diener und Wächter waren froh, wenn er sich dem Studium der Zauberkunst und anderer geheimer Dinge widmete, denn dann blieb er verborgen in seinen Gemächern und sie fühlten sich ein wenig freier, als in seiner unmittelbaren Gegenwart, die sich schwer auf ihre Seelen legte.  
Viele sehnten sich nach den alten Zeiten, als ihr König sich unter sie gemischt hatte und für jeden ein Wort wusste, mochte jener auch der geringste der Diener sein. Streng war ihr Fürst gewesen, aber gerecht und niemals konnte sich einer beklagen, dass ihm Unbill widerfahren war unter der Herrschaft des Königs. So dauerte es sie, dass eine seltsame Veränderung von ihrem Herrn Besitz ergriffen hatte - zuerst kaum sichtbar, aber dann immer deutlicher und erschreckender.  
Noch mehr aber beklagten sie das Los der Königin, denn es blieb niemandem verborgen, dass sie dem König entfremdet wurde gegen ihren Willen, und dass sie seit geraumer Zeit - immer ein winziges Stück mehr - von seiner Seite verdrängt wurde.  
Keiner konnte sich den Grund dafür erklären; vermutlich wusste nicht einmal die Königin selbst ihn, und wenn sie es tat, dann behielt sie ihn für sich, wie ihren Kummer.  
So blieb den Menschen nur das Mitleid und die bange Frage, was aus dem Königreich werden würde, denn viele sahen dunkle Wolken der Ungewissheit aufziehen und die Weitsichtigen sprachen von einem bösen Ende.  
  
Auch die Königin wurde von Ahnungen geplagt, aber sie wollte ihren Ängsten nicht nachgeben und sie hoffte fest darauf, ihren Gemahl aus der Verzauberung herauszureißen, die ihn gefangen hielt mit unsichtbaren Klauen.  
Denn treu hatte sie ihm zur Seite gestanden über ein halbes Menschenalter lang in guten und in schweren Zeiten, in tiefer Liebe verbunden. Und immer hatte er es ihr gedankt, sie hoch geachtet als Gefährtin und Gleichgestellte.  
Ihr Herz sehnte sich nach diesen Zeiten zurück, die erfüllend gewesen waren; damals hatte sie geglaubt, niemals könne etwas diesen Zeiten ein Ende bereiten. Aber oft war es so, dass des Menschen Weg steinig wurde und viele Prüfungen auf ihm lagen.  
Wer verzagte, war verloren - die Königin hatte bis zu diesem Augenblick niemals verzagt und sie würde es auch jetzt nicht tun. Sie musste nur geduldig und unentwegt sein, unnachgiebig, und das einfordern, was ihr zustand.  
So trat sie endlich zu ihrem Herrn - so nahe wie schon lange nicht mehr, stolz hielt sie den Kopf erhoben und rief den König mit stummen Worten, so dass er sich schließlich zu ihr umwandte und sie ansah.  
Forschend und ernst betrachtete sie sein vertrautes Gesicht und wartete auf eine Regung; ganz gleich ob sie aus Freude bestand oder vielleicht auch Zorn über die Störung, die ihr Kommen für ihn bedeutete.  
Lange Zeit geschah nichts und die Sekunden dehnten sich zu Minuten in tiefem Schweigen. Bald meinte die Königin ihr Herz laut schlagen zu hören, so pochte es in ihrer Brust und sie zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen, damit ihre Unruhe nicht sichtbar wurde.  
Der König schaute sie an und mit einem Male sah sie das Erkennen in seinen Augen aufblitzen und für einen Moment ehrliche Freude.  
Plötzlich nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.  
Es war eine Geste, die sie lange vermisst hatte und die das Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zurückzauberte. In Glück jedoch mischte sich Furcht, denn seine Finger waren kalt wie Eis, obwohl es Sommer war und die heiße Luft durch die schmalen Fenster hereindrang, den Raum erwärmte und mit dem Duft vieler Blumen erfüllte.  
Nur der Ring an seiner linken Hand war warm, sie schrak vor dem pulsierenden Metall zurück, das wie etwas Lebendiges an ihrer Wange lag. Und mit einem Male flüsterte eine Stimme in ihrem Geist Worte in einer Sprache, die sie nicht kannte - aber sie wusste, dass es nichts Freundliches war, was sie vernahm, sie spürte, wie sich das, was vom Wesen ihres Geliebten noch geblieben war, zurückzog und verdrängt wurde - und vielleicht kam es nie mehr hervor!  
Fast hätte sie sich mit Grauen abgewandt, aber dann erinnerte sie sich an den Grund ihres Kommens, und sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt fortging, würde sie nie wieder die Kraft finden, das zu tun, was sie tun wollte und tun musste.  
Deshalb lächelte sie weiterhin, hob ihr Antlitz, das noch immer schön zu nennen war, denn die Zeit hatte es gut mit ihr gemeint, so dass ihre Haut rein geblieben und ihr Gesicht würdevoll war - nur das Silber in ihren dunklen Haaren ließ erkennen, dass sie eine Frau war, die den letzten Pfad ihres Lebens beschritt - aber sie tat es mit Freude und ohne Bedauern, denn sie konnte zufrieden zurückblicken und all die glücklichen Jahre preisen.  
Wenn doch auch der König dies tun würde!  
Aber seine Welt schien keine Erinnerungen mehr zu kennen, und auch keine Liebe. Ja, selbst seine Seele schien ihm nicht mehr zu gehören, denn mit einem Mal ging eine Veränderung mit ihm vor, die urplötzlich und erschreckend war.  
Da irrlichterte etwas in seinen Augen und die Frau hatte das Gefühl, es sei nicht ihr Gemahl, der sie ansah, sondern ein völlig fremdes Wesen - das höhnisch triumphierte und sie verspottete oder mit falschem Mitleid auf sie herabsah.  
Sie fürchtete sich sehr und kämpfte mit der unsichtbaren Hand, die sich würgend um ihre Kehle legte, weil die Angst ihr den Atem zu nehmen drohte.  
_Närrin!_, schalt sie sich. _Nun sinkt dir der Mut und du wirst schwach. Gedenke deines Willens und hoffe auf Stärke!_ Und sie flehte die Valar an, ihr beizustehen in der schwersten Stunde ihres Lebens, die nun gekommen war.  
Ihr Gemahl sah sie noch immer an. Aber jetzt war der Schatten in seinen Augen fort so schnell er gekommen war und sie leuchteten wieder klar und so vertraut in ihrem warmen Grau. Plötzlich lächelte der König, sie kannte ihn wieder, und ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. Sie gab sein Lächeln zurück und dann sagte sie leise, verschämt und unsicher, ein wenig selbst verwundert über diese Gefühle: "Küsse mich, mein Geliebter."  
"Wie du willst, meine Königin", antwortete er, seine Stimme war sanft wie eh und je, aber es lag auch eine kaum verhohlene Ungeduld darin; und die Frau spürte, dass er sich danach sehnte wieder allein zu sein, so als ermüde ihn ihre Anwesenheit und verwirre seine Gedanken, die er ausgerichtet zu haben schien auf Worte, die nur er zu hören vermochte.  
Ihre Augen flehten beinahe um die winzige Geste der Zuneigung, die sie erbeten hatte und Erleichterung brandete über sie hinweg, weil sie sah, dass er sich entschieden hatte, ihr diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen und sie nicht abzuweisen im letzten Moment.  
  
Als er sich niederbeugte, um ihr einen Kuss auf die bebenden Lippen zu hauchen, schnellten ihre Hände vor und rissen den langen Dolch mit sich, den sie unter ihrem Umhang verborgen hatte.  
Die scharfe Spitze durchtrennte mühelos den feinen Stoff seines Gewandes ... fuhr durch Haut, Muskeln und Sehnen, und die Frau warf sich mit aller Macht nach vorne, um den Dolch weiterzutreiben, bis das Heft das Fleisch berührte. Dann zog sie die scharfe Klinge nach oben mit ihrer ganzen Kraft, bis der Stahl an den Knochen des Brustbeins prallte und aufgehalten wurde – die Erschütterung lief durch ihre Hände und Arme.  
Grauen erfasste die Königin, denn niemals zuvor hatte sie eine Waffe geführt und allein der Gedanke daran, einem Lebewesen Leid zuzufügen, hatte sie immer erschauern lassen; nun tat sie genau dies ohne zu zögern. Schluchzend und zitternd blickte die Königin auf und durch einen Tränenschleier sah sie ihren Gemahl.  
Er hatte keinen Laut von sich gegeben, war nur einmal kurz zusammengefahren, als die Klinge ihn traf, und sah sie dann an. Überraschung und Bestürzung lagen auf seinem Antlitz.  
"Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte sie mit brechender Stimme. "Ich liebe dich. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Und deshalb möchte ich dir Erlösung schenken ..."  
Dies war das einzige, was sie noch tun konnte. Lange hatte sie mit der Entscheidung gerungen. Schlaflose Nächte hatte sie verbracht, in denen sie ihr Leben an seiner Seite bedacht hatte und unendliche Trauer war über sie gekommen, denn an nur einem einzigen Tag war alles zerstört worden, was ihr lieb und teuer war und was das Leben an seiner Seite so wundervoll hatte sein lassen - der Tag, an dem ein Schmied gekommen war, um ein Geschenk zu geben, das Unheil mit sich gebracht hatte ...


	4. Kapitel IV Drohenden Schatten

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag gewesen und der Frühling hatte seine Vorboten geschickt, so dass Wiesen und Gärten erblühten unter großer Pracht. Nichts Böses schien es auf der Welt zu geben, so konnte man denken, und die Menschen hatten sich dies gewünscht - und wenig von den Nachrichten gehalten, die zuweilen den Weg aus dem Norden und den Elbenlanden fanden, weil niemand glaubte, dass es eine Macht in Mittelerde gebe, die sich ungestraft gegen die Unsterblichen stellen konnte.  
Auch die Königin hatte es an diesem Tag vorgezogen, nicht an Zukünftiges zu denken, sondern das Gegenwärtige auszukosten und deshalb hatte sie sich am frühen Morgen ihr Lieblingspferd satteln lassen und war alleine ausgeritten, wie sie es manchmal tat.  
Das Land, das im Norden begrenzt wurde vom Glanduin und im Westen vom Gwathló und über das fern im Osten die Spitzen des Nebelgebirges wachten, war rau, oftmals fegte der Nordwind über die Ebenen und die ausgedehnten Wälder, aber es war auch schön, und zur Zeit des Frühlings hatte es einen Liebreiz, dem man sich schwer entziehen konnte.  
Unbehelligt und allein war die Königin alten Pfaden gefolgt, deren Erschaffer und das Andenken an sie schon lange in den Schatten der Altforderenzeit versunken waren, denn niemand wusste ihre Namen oder ihre Herkunft. Nichts war geblieben von ihnen außer schmalen Wegen, an deren Rändern Felssteine mit seltsamen Zeichen lagen - eingeritzt von groben Händen.  
Die Königin hatte ihrem Ross freien Lauf gelassen und das Tier hatte sie durch Wälder getragen, die noch nicht von schläfrig machender Dunkelheit erfüllt gewesen waren, denn die Blätter an den Bäumen waren jung und von einem hellen Grün gewesen, das die Strahlen der Frühlingssonne eingefangen und als sanftes Licht weitergeben hatte.  
Sie hatte an einem kleinen Flüsschen gerastet und ihr einfaches Mahl aus Brot und Käse verzehrt, den Vögeln gelauscht, deren Gesang von überall her erschollen war und sich daran erfreut.  
Den Nachmittag hatte sie auf einer Wiese verbracht, die über und über mit Frühlingsblumen bedeckt gewesen war. Dort hatte sie gesessen, nachgedacht und zurückgeblickt auf ihr Leben. Und ohne zu Zaudern hatte sie sagen können, dass es ihr gut ergangen war. Sie hatte sich gewünscht, auch die verbleibenden Jahre in Ruhe und Frieden an der Seite ihres Mannes ausklingen lassen zu können.  
Am Abend war sie von dem langen Ritt zurückgekehrt, die Haare vom Wind zerzaust und die Satteltaschen voller Frühlingsblumen. Den tadelnden Blicken der Bediensteten war sie mit einem Lachen begegnet, wohl wissend, dass es sich für eine Königin nicht ziemte, wie ein junges Mädchen ausgelassen und unbeschwert einen Tag wie diesen zu verbringen. Aber manchmal wurde aus der Herrscherin wieder die einfache Frau, die sie einst gewesen war und sie nahm sich die Freiheit, das zu tun, was ihr beliebte.  
Keiner vermochte es ihr zu verübeln; vielmehr liebten die Menschen sie dafür, dass sie sich treu geblieben war und Stolz und Hochmut keinen Einzug in ihr Herz gefunden hatten.  
Leichten Fußes war sie durch die Gemächer des großen Hauses geeilt, das Königssitz und Wohnstätte war, um ihren Gemahl zu treffen, denn sie war von Heiterkeit erfüllt gewesen und sie hatte gewusst, dass er sich mit ihr freuen würde, wenn sie von dem schönen Tag erzählte.  
Aber sie hatte ihn nicht angetroffen; jeder der Orte, an dem er sich für gewöhnlich aufhielt, war verlassen gewesen.  
In der Bibliothek hatte die Königin nur eine Reihe von Schriftrollen auf dem schweren eichenen Tisch gesehen, die mitten im Lesen dort liegen gelassen worden waren - ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass ihr Gemahl gestört worden war und keine Zeit mehr gefunden hatte zurückzukehren und die alten Schriften sicher zu verwahren, wie es seine Art war, denn er hielt das Wissen höher als alles andere.  
Unruhe hatte das Herz der Herrin erfasst. Sie war durch das Haus geeilt; einem bestimmten Ziel entgegen und schließlich hatte sie ihren Gemahl in der großen Halle auf dem Thron sitzend gefunden. Ein wenig besorgt war sie darüber gewesen, denn nur selten hielt er sich in der Halle auf und noch seltener nahm er seinen Platz auf dem Throne ein, denn seine Erhabenheit bedurfte keiner Bestätigung durch Äußerlichkeiten.  
Langsam war sie zu ihm gegangen und hatte im sanften Licht des Abends etwas an seiner linken Hand funkeln sehen, ganz kurz nur und schwach, aber es hatte ihre Augen angezogen und mit einem Male war alle Heiterkeit des Tages aus ihrem Gemüt vertrieben worden.  
"Was ist das?" hatte sie sich fragen hören und er hatte erwidert: "Ach, das ist nichts weiter als das Geschenk eines kunstfertigen Schmiedes", ihr die Hand entgegengestreckt, an der ein Ring glitzerte, damit sie sie ergreifen und er sie zu sich ziehen konnte und sie angelächelt, wie er es immer getan hatte, um sie zu beruhigen. Sie hatte sich an ihren Gemahl geschmiegt, das Gefühl der Nähe und Vertrautheit genossen und alles war wieder gewesen, wie es sein sollte. Einen letzten Blick hatte sie auf den Reif geworfen und für sich entschieden, dass etwas Unheimliches in ihm verborgen war.  
Aber sie hatte ihrem Gemahl und seinem Wissen um Dinge, denen ein Zauber innewohnte vertraut, nahm den unscheinbaren Ring an seinem Finger als eines der Schmuckstücke hin, die ihr Mann manchmal zu tragen bereit war. Aber damals übersah sie in geschicktem Selbstbetrug, dass es mit dem Ring etwas anderes auf sich hatte, denn diesen legte der König nie mehr ab und allmählich trat der Reif an ihre Stelle, forderte die Aufmerksamkeit des Königs, wurde der Mittelpunkt seines Lebens, versprach mehr Wissen und mehr Macht - und schenkte all dies auch.  
Und wie es des Menschen Art ist seit altersher, verschmäht er solche Gaben nicht, wenn es sein Herz nach ihnen gelüstet, und verschwendet keinen Gedanken an den Preis.  
So nahm es nicht wunder, dass auch ein Fürst der Númenórer dem Locken eines Ringes erlag, der geschmiedet worden war, um das Herz seines Trägers zu verderben und ihn unter die ewige Herrschaft der Dunkelheit zu zwingen, damit er ihr diente zum Schrecken der Lebenden ...


	5. Kapitel V Wahrheiten

"Verzeih mir", wisperte die Königin. "Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass du mich verstehst!"  
Wie seltsam mussten ihre Worte in seinen Ohren klingen, denn sie brachte großen Schmerz über ihn - aber auch über sich, denn die Hand gegen ihn zu erheben war für sie, wie sich selbst den Dolch in die Brust zu stoßen.  
Hätte dies ihn befreit von dem seltsamen Fluch der auf ihm lag, hätte sie nicht einen winzigen Augenblick gezögert. So aber war es eine unendliche Qual für sie, nahm sie doch dem Wesen das Leben, welches ihr so kostbar war, dass es für diese Liebe keine Worte gab.  
Ein wenig Trost fand sie in dem Gedanken, dass sie nicht gegen ihren geliebten Mann kämpfte, sondern gegen eine unerklärliche Macht, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte und die sich nicht mehr vertreiben ließ, denn allein durch den Tod.   
Nur der Tod würde Gnade und Frieden bringen für sie beide, dessen war die Königin gewiss! Dass es bedeutete, sein Blut zu vergießen und ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten, machte diese Augenblicke zu den bittersten ihres Lebens; aber zugleich fühlte sie die Ruhe in ihr Herz zurückkehren, die so lange daraus vertrieben gewesen war, weil sie der Angst um den Geliebten hatte weichen müssen.  
Nun endlich war das vollbracht, was vielleicht schon viel früher hätte geschehen müssen und fast schien es der Königin, als habe ihr Gemahl auf diese Stunde gewartet, denn für einen winzigen Augenblick sah sie das alte Leuchten in seinen dunklen Augen, das sie immer geliebt hatte und das so voller Verständnis und Zuneigung war.  
Aber dann war es fort, hinweggewischt von loderndem Zorn und Raserei; aus Schmerz geboren und dem Gefühl des Verratenwordenseins, und er packte mit der einen Hand ihre Schulter und mit der anderen das Heft des Dolches, den sie festhielt, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Gepeinigt keuchte sie auf, als sich seine Fingernägel in ihre Haut bohrten und blutige Furchen hinterließen.  
Mit aller Kraft, die sie hatte, klammerte sie sich an die Waffe und ignorierte den Druck seiner Hand auf ihren zarten Fingern. Ein wilder Schrei kam über ihre Lippen, sie riss das Heft mit Wucht herum, hörte das entsetzliche Geräusch, als es über den Knochen glitt - und sie schrie noch einmal, als er ihr die Schulter brach, Knochensplitter sich in ihre Muskeln und durch ihre helle Haut bohrten. Der Schmerz raubte ihr beinahe die Sinne, er war schier unerträglich und jagte durch ihren Körper wie eine Feuerlohe, die brüllend ihren Verstand zu verschlingen drohte.  
Aber sie ließ es nicht zu. Tief in ihrem Inneren hielt die Stärke, die ihr all die Jahre zu eigen gewesen war, dem Grauen stand.  
Warmes Blut ergoss sich nun in Strömen über die Hände der Königin und das Heft des Dolches, das sie noch immer festhielt. Doch ihre Finger lockerten sich, denn es wurde nass und entglitt ihr, aber sie durfte nicht loslassen - noch nicht!  
_Oh gebt mir die Macht zu Ende zu führen, was ich begonnen habe, ihr Erhabenen!_ rief sie stumm zu den Valar und Frieden breitete sich in ihrem Herzen aus; wusste sie doch, dass sie das Richtige getan hatte - in einem letzten Akt selbstloser Hingabe, den nur sie hatte vollbringen können, so schwer es ihr auch gefallen war.  
  
Der König fletschte die Zähne wie ein Raubtier und Blut trat aus seinem Mund, besudelte sein Gesicht und das der Königin, als er sie mit einem eisernen Griff an sich zog und ihr den Kuss gab, um den sie kurz zuvor gebeten hatte.  
Seine Lippen fanden die ihren und für einen Moment verlor sie sich in dieser Berührung, in der das alte Feuer lag, das Leidenschaft weckte, aber dann schmeckte sie Blut, Hass und Dunkelheit ... und da spürte sie, dass alles umsonst gewesen war. Sie wollte sich von ihm lösen, aber nun hielt er sie fest mit einer Kraft, die nicht die seine war.  
Mit Schrecken wurde ihr bewusst, dass er noch immer atmete, obwohl scharfer Stahl sich in seinen Körper gegraben hatte und das Leben aus ihm herausfließen ließ in einem stetigen Strom roten Blutes, das nun den hellen Boden vor dem Thron zu benetzen begann und kleine Rinnsale bildete, die sich wanden wie winzige Schlangen.  
Aber all dies schien ihn nicht zu berühren; ja, er schien nicht einmal zu begreifen, was geschah und in seinen Augen lag wieder dieses geisterhafte Leuchten, das tief aus seinem vergifteten Herzen kam und das ihn verwandelte.  
Die Königin erschauerte in plötzlicher Erkenntnis.  
Ihr Gemahl und Geliebter war lange schon tot!  
Denn wo das Fleisch sich beharrlich weigerte, den Weg alles Vergänglichen zu gehen, hatte eine finstere Macht die Seele schon vor Zeiten verschlungen.  
Die Königin schluchzte gepeinigt auf. Warum hatte sie dies nicht erkannt; und sich in einen Kampf gewagt, den sie nicht gewinnen konnte?  
Die Liebe hatte sie mit Blindheit geschlagen und ihr reines Herz, das sich so sehr nach einem letzten Funken Gutem in ihrem Gemahl gesehnt hatte, war zum Betrüger an ihr geworden. Aber ein noch größerer Betrug war es, dass sie das Wesen in der Gestalt des Königs nicht zu hassen vermochte - und das sie es nicht töten konnte, denn mit einem Male wusste sie: auch wenn sie ihm sein eigenes Schwert in die Brust gestoßen hätte, würde er dastehen und sich langsam die Waffe aus dem Leib ziehen, so wie er es mit dem Dolch jetzt tat und ihr dabei die Finger brach.  
Sie wimmerte, kämpfte gegen seinen unbarmherzigen Griff und mit Entsetzen sah sie, wie die Klinge des Dolches sich gegen sie wandte. Ihre Angst gab ihr noch einmal Kraft, sie riss ihre Hände los und wollte fliehen. Aber der König packte sie und zog sie herum, so dass sie gegen ihn geschleudert wurde. Der Aufprall nahm ihr den Atem und dann spürte sie den scharfen Schmerz, als der Dolch sich in ihre Brust bohrte.  
Wie eiserne Ringe umschlossen sie die Arme des Königs, und das Leben verließ sie. Sie öffnete den Mund, aber keine Worte kamen über ihre blutigen Lippen, obwohl sie ihm so gerne Lebewohl gesagt hätte - nur eine Träne rann über ihre Wange. Sie weinte um ihn und über das Unheil, das er in die Welt tragen würde, denn sie hatte versagt. Bitter war es für sie, hatte sie doch einst geschworen, ihm zur Seite zu stehen, was auch geschehen mochte und ihn zu beschützen, wie auch er sie immer beschützt hatte.   
Niemals zuvor hatte sie die Gelegenheit gehabt, ihren Schwur einzulösen - und als es endlich soweit war, reichte ihre Kraft nicht aus; denn sie war eine Sterbliche, die sich Mächten gegenüber sah, die sie nicht begreifen, geschweige denn bekämpfen konnte und die ihren Gemahl verwandelt hatten, langsam aber unumkehrbar. Die ihre Liebe zueinander zerstört hatten und die nun auch ihr gemeinsames Leben vernichteten ...  
  
Und so starb sie, Herrin eines großen Reiches der Menschen und Fürstin an der Seite eines gewaltigen Königs. Ihre Augen brachen - aber noch immer stand Liebe darin und unendliches Bedauern.  
Einstmals war diese Liebe glühend erwidert worden; bis ein winziges rundes Stück Gold mit einem erlesenen Rubin gekommen war und diese Liebe gestohlen hatte, sie erkalten ließ in wenigen Jahren und in ein unheilvolles Begehren verwandelte, das aus Wissensdurst eine langsam aufkeimende, aber gut verborgene Gier nach immer mehr Wissen und der Handhabung dunkler Künste geformt hatte und, aus der schließlich das Lechzen nach unbegrenzter Macht über alles geworden war.  
Fest hielt der König seine Gemahlin lange Zeit, aber nach und nach lockerte sich sein Griff und endlich glitt ihr Körper zu Boden; achtlos fallen gelassen wie eine Rose, deren Blätter verwelkt waren und die ihre Schönheit verloren hatte.  
Seine Augen ruhten auf ihr, doch er sah sie nicht, und wenn er sie gesehen hätte, dann wäre sie eine Fremde für ihn gewesen, denn er kannte von nun an nichts mehr außer einem, und dieses eine beherrschte seine Seele. Er trat über den schlanken Körper hinweg, unter dem sich eine Lache dunklen Blutes gebildet hatte, das sich mit seinem eigenen vermischte, denn die Wunde in seiner Brust war tief und das Blut strömte aus ihr hinaus mit jedem Schlage seines Herzens.  
Aber bald schon würde sie sich geschlossen haben, denn selbst der Tod war von diesem Menschen gewichen und überließ ihn der Macht des Einen Ringes, der alle anderen beherrschte; auf dass seine Unsterblichkeit ihm zur Verdammnis würde.  
Und der König vernahm den Ruf seines Herrn - und die Stimme befahl ihm, Krieg unter die Völker Mittelerdes zu bringen, damit der Schatten wachsen konnte, um einst alles zu verschlingen ...

~~ *** ~~ 

* Adûnaisch für "Liebste", "Geliebte"  
  
  
© Heru n' nertë 2/2003, überarbeitet 5/2003  
  
Tja, ich schätze nach dieser Story habt ihr von meinen Romanzen genug, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Wenn doch ..., vielleicht sagt ja mal jemand nett "bitte, bitte" und ich lasse mich in Zukunft zu der einen oder anderen Liebesgeschichte hinreißen.


End file.
